


Freedom Is A Length of Rope.

by CastielsLlama



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fallen Angels, Freedom, Human, Humanity, Loss of Faith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsLlama/pseuds/CastielsLlama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And God Wants You to Hang Yourself with It.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom Is A Length of Rope.




End file.
